POSESION
by trades
Summary: Spike, ¿que mas?.


POSESION  
  
Autora:Trades.  
  
Correo: tradesgarden@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: spike es de BTVS. Se usa sin permiso ni afán de lucro. Dios, odio esta parte.  
  
Comentario: intentos de meterme con Spike (primero después de unas reparaciones). Sean cándidos. En un tiempo futuro, escribiré un fic completo con él. Claro no sé si será Buffy la "coestrella" o… XXX. Disfrútenlo.  
  
POSESION  
  
1 No hay tiempo contigo  
  
Ni siquiera tienes que entrar  
  
Haz vivido toda tu vida aquí.  
  
Y puedes cerrar cada puerta en mi interior  
  
Sepultarme en ellas.  
  
1.1 Las flores mueren por ti  
  
Por mi solo espinas,  
  
Lagrimas, sangre.  
  
Y un sótano lleno de preguntas.  
  
Pero vivirás en mis gritos  
  
En mis plegarias  
  
Dios no te escucha  
  
Pero yo llevo años oyéndote.  
  
Encerrada en el mismo lugar  
  
Tocándote.  
  
Encerrada en el mismo lugar  
  
Cantare mis odas a tu nombre.  
  
Haré promesas que nunca cumpliré  
  
Solo para existir.  
  
Y ver que eres  
  
Lo que siempre debí haber visto en el espejo.  
  
Veré al espejo  
  
Para encontrar tu imagen.  
  
Estaba perdido  
  
Solo para que me hallaras  
  
Estabas perdido.  
  
Gasto mi tiempo  
  
Alejado de ti.  
  
Te miro detrás de los ojos  
  
Y solo mi imagen se proyecta.  
  
Me veo en el espejo  
  
Y no hay nadie mas que tu  
  
Soy alfa.  
  
¿Dejaras que te baje el cielo,  
  
que te acune y mientras lo destruyo,  
  
Te canté canciones?.  
  
Las flores mueren por ti  
  
Para mi solo preguntas.  
  
¿Dejaras que te corte las venas  
  
y salte en tu sangre  
  
que es tan hermosa, y te intuya  
  
y te lave?.  
  
¿Te destroce el brazo  
  
y beba de ti hasta que te canses?.  
  
OH, lo siento.  
  
¿Te asuste?.  
  
Cerrare los ojos  
  
Y veré tu imagen.  
  
La conjurare.  
  
Revelare tus misterios.  
  
Porque no hay nada mío que pueda ofrendarte  
  
Que no haya sido tuyo desde el principio.  
  
  
  
¿Dejaras que te coma las entrañas,  
  
que deje latir mis manos en tu oído,  
  
que te deduzca de la ventana,  
  
que te almacene en mi espíritu  
  
Y que te cante canciones que solo son para ti?  
  
Soy llaga.  
  
Esconderé mis dedos.  
  
Solo tomare tus manos.  
  
Y besare las palmas.  
  
Y no tendré labios que tributarte.  
  
Por primera vez  
  
No los necesitare.  
  
Todo lo que soy  
  
Es tu creación.  
  
Inexistente antes  
  
Hibernando.  
  
Gasto mi tiempo sin ti.  
  
¡OH!, lo siento  
  
¿Te aburro?.  
  
Estoy lleno de ti  
  
Estas dentro de mí.  
  
Y soy todo lo que ves  
  
Todo lo que rezas.  
  
Levantaras una piedra  
  
Y me encontraras.  
  
Soy alfa  
  
Soy oscuridad  
  
Soy omega  
  
Soy azul  
  
Soy herida  
  
Soy cortante  
  
Soy alfa  
  
Soy mentiras  
  
Soy vacío  
  
Soy pérdidas  
  
Soy cansancio  
  
Desesperanza  
  
Soy omega  
  
Soy tu alma  
  
Soy la mía  
  
Soy muerte  
  
Soy dolor  
  
Envuelta en mi  
  
Envolviéndote  
  
Soy luz  
  
Soy frío hirviendo  
  
Luz que se refleja solo en tu rostro  
  
  
  
Soy omega.  
  
¿Dejaras que te libere de mi ausencia:  
  
te vea el rostro, te saque la piel  
  
y la use como escudo,  
  
y te corroa el alma  
  
mientras te piso  
  
Y te digo cuanto te amo?  
  
¡OH!, lo siento  
  
¿Te atraigo?.  
  
Soy cuchillo.  
  
¿Dejaras que te clame como mía,  
  
que te destroce la aorta con mi uña  
  
y ver como fluyes hacia mí,  
  
mientras te desato en la persiana  
  
mientras té como el corazón,  
  
mientras te desahogo en mi inconstancia,  
  
mientras te rezo y no me rezas,  
  
mientras te destruyo y me revives,  
  
mientras te canto,  
  
Mientras me restituyes.  
  
Mientras te ahogo y no te mueres,  
  
Mientras te disuelvo en la mortaja de tu pecho.  
  
Y oigo el respirar de tus latidos.  
  
Y te los robo,  
  
y los escondo en la esquina,  
  
pretendiendo que son míos,  
  
que estoy vivo, que soy fuerte,  
  
Que me atraganto en tus pestañas.  
  
Y Dios te oye,  
  
Y yo te oigo?.  
  
Me impulsas por la ventana y veo el vacío,  
  
y beso tu mano,  
  
y te sonrío indolente,  
  
y te cuento un cuento,  
  
del niño en el callejón,  
  
de la liberación,  
  
De la mentira.  
  
Y te arrullo vida mía,  
  
Te canto y te beso,  
  
te añoro y te rechazo,  
  
Te suplico y no me suplicas.  
  
Y me como tu hígado,  
  
y boto tus uñas, me solazo en ti,  
  
y me abandono otra vez,  
  
Y otra vez.  
  
Soy alfa.  
  
Soy llaga,  
  
Té corto la fe y la despojo.  
  
El Dios de tus ojos murió pisoteado por las piedras  
  
Que dejaste frente a mi apatía.  
  
Y en el segundo,  
  
el segundo que pase,  
  
ese segundo es que te preguntas porque el sol debe morir,  
  
reiré contigo, y te diré que todo esta bien,  
  
y te leeré un cuento,  
  
y te arrullare en mi regazo,  
  
Te contare historias.  
  
Y nombrare cada estrella  
  
Con tu nombre.  
  
Y tendré un buen día.  
  
Y soy alfa, omega.  
  
Soy tu fin, cubierto de ti.  
  
Estoy a tu alrededor flotando, riendo.  
  
Y me despedazo el alma como deporte.  
  
Para que rías, para que me implores.  
  
Que el mundo es malo,  
  
que yo soy malo,  
  
que Dios es malo,  
  
que la brisa te mata,  
  
que eres vida y yo muerte,  
  
que estoy ajada y tú eres sacra,  
  
Que la luz es tu manto.  
  
Y la oscuridad es el mío,  
  
que te conozco pero no aceptas que lo haga  
  
que soy alfa, soy omega,  
  
Soy llaga.  
  
Pero vivirás en mis gritos  
  
En mis plegarias.  
  
Dios no te escucha  
  
Pero yo llevo años oyéndote  
  
Encerrado en el mismo lugar  
  
Tocándote.  
  
y soy pertrecho  
  
soy regazo  
  
y cuchillo.  
  
Que soy alfa  
  
y soy omega,  
  
soy mi Dios  
  
y tu convalecencia  
  
que caminas en la muerte  
  
y yo camino contigo.  
  
Soy omega  
  
Soy alfa  
  
Soy tus manos.  
  
soy tu oscuridad  
  
Soy tu.  
  
Luz que se refleja solo en tu rostro  
  
Pasos cansados  
  
Viajes eternos  
  
Soy mi desaliento  
  
Mi creación  
  
Soy alfa  
  
Soy omega  
  
Soy nada  
  
Soy tu  
  
Paradoja, es lo que hemos creado.  
  
Vida  
  
Soy mi desaliento  
  
Mi creación  
  
constricción  
  
Soy alfa  
  
Soy omega  
  
Soy nada  
  
Soy tu  
  
  
  
Las flores, todo tiene que ver con las flores  
  
cual tiraras  
  
cual escogerás  
  
Cual regaras, cual sacrificaras.  
  
Y tendrás el jardín más hermoso de todos.  
  
Él más hermoso  
  
No es aire el que respiras  
  
soy yo 


End file.
